<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are the Sunlight, Shine on to Me by FayeHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341515">You are the Sunlight, Shine on to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter'>FayeHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bloodied Up In A Bar Fight [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, and the openness of their relationship, domestic and sweet, soft morning fluff, thanks to amanda i love this series so much, they finally get the love and happiness they want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton get the happy ending they deserve</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bloodied Up In A Bar Fight [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are the Sunlight, Shine on to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewasradical/gifts">lifewasradical</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I guess this is the last part of "Bloodied Up in a Bar Fight." At the very least, it's the sequel to part 3. I thought the boys deserved a soft ending, and I thought <a href="https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/">Amanda</a> deserved something soft and nice because she's Amanda and I love her.</p><p> </p><p>Title from Daylily by Movements</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke’s sitting at his kitchen table, drinking his coffee and scrolling through his phone when Ashton comes downstairs. Usually, Ashton’s awake first, already gone for his morning run and come back, making breakfast and laughing when Luke stumbles down the stairs, squinting and confused. Today though, Luke woke up with the sun, wide eyed and happy. He’d sat outside on the deck chairs until it got too warm. He’s been sitting inside for a while, drinking his coffee and humming quietly, waiting for Ashton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashton crosses the room, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Luke’s head. Luke preens, tilting his face up and earning a quick peck on the lips from Ashton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning sweetheart,” he says, smiling sleepily down at Luke. Luke grins back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning darling. Sleep well?” Luke asks, following Ashton into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always when you’re there,” Ashton says, banging around the kitchen looking for a pot and some bowls. Luke knows he’s trying to make oatmeal, an Ashton standard meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been nice, relearning each other of the last few weeks. Luke’s happy he never worked up the courage to tell his mum or Michael and Calum about the breakup. He’s sure no one would have approved of them getting back together, of trying again. He’s sure they all guessed something was wrong, but neither Luke or Ashton have offered any explanation. Instead, they’ve taken the time to sit down and talk to each other. They’ve broken through whatever layers of insecurity and fear they’d had before. It’s been nice, having everything out in the open, feeling like they’re re-learning each other. It’s helped relieve whatever anxieties and fears they both have, the insecurities they clearly never talked about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, they’ve fallen into their old routines. They alternate whose house they spend their days at and they eat dinner together most nights and now Tuesdays and Fridays are date nights. Luke reads it for what it is, a compromise to be more open about their relationship in exchange for giving Ashton time to be comfortable coming out. Luke has enjoyed it, being able to go out with Ashton and hold his hand, steal kisses when he wants, without Ashton shying away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to help me or just stand there and look pretty?” Ashton teases, bumping his hip against Luke’s on his way to grab the oatmeal from the cabinet, fills the pot with it and some water. Luke laughs, snorting at the end of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe I want to fulfill my role as trophy boyfriend,” Luke says. He goes into the fridge, pulling out an apple, before going to the cabinet to grab some raisins and honey. Ashton dances around Luke, grabbing mugs and coffee to make some for himself, more for Luke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s comfortable, standing in the kitchen, working around each other. Ashton keeps stirring the oatmeal, watching it and the coffee machine as it heats up. Luke slices up the apple, dicing it into smaller pieces to put into the oatmeal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which did you pick?” Ashton asks, gesturing to the apple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honeycrisp.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should have picked red delicious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just lucky it wasn’t a green apple. You know those are my favorite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heathen. I can’t believe you enjoy anything that tart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, get used to it. I’m going to let my apples infest the whole fridge if we ever live together. Get my sour gummies everywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you’re cute and I love you,” Ashton says. Luke stops mid-cut, leaning over to press a kiss to Ashton’s cheek. He’s rewarded when Ashton turns his head, presses a kiss to Luke’s lips. Luke smiles, content with getting to be here with Ashton, that they’ve had the chance to try again, save their relationship. It’s terribly sappy, but Luke doesn’t think he could love anyone the way he loves Ashton, years of friendship blending into romantic love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I love you, even if you wake me up at the crack of dawn for walks,” Luke chimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and Petunia need fresh air and exercise,” Ashton chides. Luke rolls his eyes, dumping his knife into the sink now that the apples all cut up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude,” Luke teases </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just telling you the truth. Walks are good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After breakfast?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you insist,” Ashton says. Luke giggles, grabbing their mugs and pouring out the coffee when it dings. He mixes the vanilla creamer into his coffee, taking a sip. Ashton grabs his own mug of black coffee, sipping it lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke sighs, happy and content. He gets close to Ashton, dropping his head to his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek against the skin. He drops an arm around Ashton’s hip, squeezing lightly, watching as Ashton keeps stirring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” Ashton says, not taking his eyes off the oatmeal he’s stirring. Luke looks at Ashton in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come out. I keep thinking about our future and I don’t know what it could be like in 10 years. None of us know, but right now, getting to stand here and make breakfast, knowing we’re going to get to sit and have breakfast together, I don’t want to ever lose this. I don’t want to keep going home and leaving you. I want to wake up and know this is my home, </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>home. I’m not ready for marriage, but I’m ready for the first step. I don’t want to be without you again. You’re as much of my rock as I am yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ashton,” Luke says, pulling back to look at him in shock and awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me finish. I had a whole speech planned and if I don’t get it out now, I’m going to forget it all,” he says, looking at Luke. Luke nods, putting his mug down to grab onto Ashton’s arm, squeezing. Ashton smiles, turning down the heat to turn and face Luke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else is there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to move in with you and I know part of that entails telling the world about us. And I’m ready. You’re right, there is a fine line between privacy and hiding myself and you. I don’t want to hide our love. I don’t want to invite everyone into our personal lives, but I want to tell people. I want to hold your hand in interviews and talk about how you’re the worst morning person, but you make the best coffee. I want to be able to kiss you when we go on dates without worrying that some tabloid will leak our relationship everywhere. I want to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I want to love you openly and publicly. You’re my boyfriend, the love of my life. I almost lost you once. I don’t to be without ever again,” Ashton says, reaching out for Luke and taking his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke’s tearing up, eyes watering as he feels them start to run down his cheeks. He locks his fingers with Ashton’s, looks down at their hands. He imagines what it would be like to wake up every day to Ashton, knowing that he’s never leaving. He allows himself to imagine what it would be like to openly talk about Ashton, post about him, show the world how much he loves Ashton. He allows himself to feel the warmth in his chest thinking about it, to picture their lives together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want that too. I love you. I don’t want to ever stop loving you,” Luke whispers, nodding. Ashton beams, sunshine in his smile as his dimples show. Luke smiles back, uses his other hand to pull Ashton into a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast is gonna burn,” Ashton mumbles. Luke huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust you to ruin an intimate moment being practical,” Luke teases. Ashton rolls his eyes, turning back to the pot, stirring the oatmeal before it starts to burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First we eat, then we can talk about things,” he says. Luke nods, reaching over to squeeze Ashton’s shoulder, kiss his temple, feels the warmth in his chest at the suggestion of talking, of a conversation, of something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They double post their photos the next day, after they’ve had a chance to talk it over with Michael and Calum. They go back and forth about whether they need to tell their management or their team before Michael tells them to screw it and do what makes them happy. Ashton posts one of Luke in the light of the early morning, laughing and covering his face with his hand, holding his coffee mug in his other. It’s clear from the hickies on Luke’s neck, Ashton’s shirt that he’s wearing, what the photo is. Luke posts one of Ashton he’s had saved for a while, curled up in bed, covers pulled up enough that the only thing anyone can see is his curls and his eyes, Petunia pressed against his back as she sleeps away. The only caption either of them post is a little heart. It’s enough, the opening they need to letting the world know about them. In the months to come, they’ll post something more detailed, post photos about their relationship. They’ll talk about each other in interviews, listen to Michael and Calum tease them in public. They’ll build a life around the fine line between privacy and being open about who they are. But for now, sitting in the kitchen together, talking about what they both want, talking about being open, it’s enough. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on <a href="https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a> Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>